Can't Say It
by MegaAbsol359
Summary: When an Absol goes into heat she sees her trainer in a new way. Can she hide her affection or will she be caught up in lust and tell him?


Being the Pokemon League Champion is no easy feat and when different leveled challengers face against you every day, it can be a bit of a pain to try to grind levels off of them. So today, Z-gem asked Steven Stone to cover for him at the league and he went with his long time Pokemon, Soula, to train at Mt. Pyre. The two were quiet as they reached the back of the cemetery and their lack of conversation got him a bit worried. His Absol couldn't speak, but they've been together for so many years that her pokespeech came out like clear English to him. "Is there something wrong?", he asked her as he sat atop a rock. She looked up at the sound of his voice before her mind processed what he said. 'Uh, no, I'm alright.", she lied. The truth was that it was her mating season and unlike the previous years, it hit like a truck. Usually, she would be able to either ignore it or help herself, but lately she had spent more time with Z-gem and she had begun to fall for him. She already liked him when they first met and now she's developed feelings for him. Combined with the raging hormones that came with her estrous cycle made for a bad combination that caused the heat between her legs to rise as she looked into his eyes. "I'm going for a quick walk. I'll be right back.", she exclaimed before padding away briskly. He forgot to tell her that he had no Pokemon with him other than her.

Soula found herself walking among the tombstones, purposely stepping on each one out of spite."No matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to tell him.", she mumbled under her breath. She thought of all the bad things that could come from revealing her feelings to him and declaring her love. She wouldn't be surprised if he put her in the PC as punishment until she could rid her head of such an idea, but that thought was diminished because she remembered the type of person he is. He was loving and compassionate. Always treating Pokemon equally as if each and every one were the same. She looked down as she deliberated on ideas on just how she could confess to him properly and have the ending she wanted so dearly.

Z-gem looked up upon hearing a sound, an eerie cry came through the dense fog as it started to collect and swirl."Clops...Dusclops", sounded the cry as a red light shown brightly in contrast to the low clouds."Crap, please don't be who I think it is.", he groaned as the ghost type Pokemon stepped forward into view. It didn't looked to pleased as it glared at the defenseless trainer and charged a Hyper Beam. He stood and jumped out of the way as the blast behind him propelled him forward into the grass. The Dusclops waited on its recharge as Z-gem quickly got up and attempted to get his distance but was stuck when Hex locked his body still and slowly drew him towards the Beckon Pokemon. "SOULA!", he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping she would arrive before he was swallowed by the void inside his captor.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her trainer's cry. "Z-gem!", she yelled as she ran at break neck pace back to where he was and saw him being drawn in by the cyclops' attack. Thinking quickly she closed the distance between them with an Aerial Ace the struck the ghost type across the stomach. Turning its attention to her, it charged and launched a Hyper Beam at her that brought her to a bow as she lowered her head. Catching a quick breath she went all out with Night Slash as she struck it repeatedly, over and over until it fainted. Making sure it was down, she ran over to her trainer and was greeted with a warm heart-felt hug,"Thank you Soula.", he said into the fur on her neck. 'Are you ok?" she asked as she checked him for any injuries. "Says the Pokemon who took a Hyper Beam head on.", he teased. "I'm fine.", he assured, ruffling her fur and smoothing it out again. "I'm sorry for leaving. You could've gotten seriously hurt because of me." Soula looked down in shame as she felt bad for her earlier actions that caused this whole incident. Putting hi had under her chi n and bringing her head up he looked into her red eyes."You listen to me. You didn't know that I only brought you. Besides, even you have issues that you need to handle alone." Blushing slightly she asked,"Z-gem I can tell you anything right?" He looked at her with concern. "Of course. Did something happen?", his voice was laced with worry. "I'm ok, it's just...", she paused but the moment that they had right now would probably never happen again so she took the plunge. "It's mating season and I was wondering if you would be my mate." After realizing what she had just said she had begun to panic. "I mean, I know it's frowned upon by most in society regardless if it's legal but I love you and I'm sorry I'm telling you this now an-" Her eyes widened in surprise as her lips were against his as he silenced her with a short kiss that lasted no more than ten seconds and she caught her breath when they separated. "Wh-What?" She was caught off guard by his sudden advancement and was too confused to demand for answers. "I love you too Soula and I would be honored to be your mate.", Z-gem said with a smile. The Absol couldn't speak and instead began to cry tears of joy on his shoulder while he hugged her tightly. She ended up dozing off in his lap as he followed suit not to disturb her.

A couple hours later Z-gem woke up with Soula still in his lap with her face buried in the crook of his neck. Silently awaiting for her to awaken, he was shortly greeted with her looking at him blushing. "Afternoon, Z-gem.",she yawned. "As much as I like this, can you get off please?","Why, your so warm an-" She was cut off by the feeling of something poking her thigh. "Oh?", she quickly realized what it was and looked back at him with a look of bewilderment. "Um, you see..." he laughed nervously hoping that he could come up with an excuse for his unexpected erection. "Do I look that good?", Soula asked with a mischievous grin as she lifted her rear end and re positioned it atop of his tent. Her warmth radiated through his pants and heated his already excited tool as she began to slowly grind against him. The friction between the clothes were killing him and he groaned when her ministrations became more frantic as she humped against his tented member. A shrill from the Absol signified her orgasm, along with his crotch becoming damp as well. She calmed down a bit and caught her breathe on his chest before standing up an moving down to his waist where she undid the button and zipper with her teeth then hooked his boxers with her claws, bringing the garments down and leaving exposed member to harden in the cold air. Slowly lowering her front end and shaking her ass seductively in the air she crouched down to his level, breathing warmly on his dick and inhaling his scent. Shivering at the sensation he moaned lightly as she tenderly licked the side of his warm shaft from the base to the tip, then proceeded to surprise him. without warning, she engulfed his whole member in one swift movement and causing him groan in ecstasy. Slowly teasing her mate she bobbed her head on the tip and went down quickly again causing him intense pleasure that his hand could never achieve. Building up a steady pattern she sucked and slurped to her hearts content and as his breath grew rapid, she braced herself knowing what was coming next as he grabbed her head and shoved it down on his crotch, letting loose a long steam of cum into her throat, which she gladly swallowed. When he came down from cloud nine he immediately let go of her head and apologized, but in response she kissed him, giving him the taste of his own semen. He took things into his own hands and pulled her hips to his face before slowly dragging his tongue across her pussy. Finding its taste to be sweet he went back for more, licking her clit a couple times before probing her inner walls with his tongue, as she howled in pleasure from being eaten out by her trainer. Slurping sounds made by him only turned her on more as he continued his rapid assault on her pussy before she exploded right there. A rush of her intoxicating juices ran straight into her mouth as he drank everything she had to offer. Climbing on top of him, lining his once again hard dick up with her swollen lips she gave him a quick wink before dropping down, impaling herself upon him."Are you ok?" he asked with a worried expression as she shook away tears and looked at him with a lust-struck expression,"Fuck me." That's all the encouragement he needed to hear for him to start moving his hips at a decent pace where Soula started to writhe in pleasure,"Oh god Z-gem, it feels so goooood!". Starting to moan instead of speak, the last thing he heard from her was, "Harder.", to which he obliged. Starting to pump hips he slammed into her with long, hard, thrusts making her body shake as she moaned." HARDER, FASTER, PLEEAASSSE!". Going for all bases in one, he pulled out and thrust into her ass and plowed it. His balls slapped against her sopping wet cunt, making wet splashy sounds."I'M CUMMING!", she screamed as her juices soaked his balls and thighs, and her ass got tighter causing him to put one final thrust into it. Now balls deep he unleashed a torrent of cum into her ass, resulting in Soula having a third orgasm of the day. His now soft dick slipped out of her ass as Soula laid in the grass next to him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm post-sex embrace. "Soula, I love you." As she looked over at him they shared a half kiss-type-thing,"I love you too Z-gem", she whispered as the two once again fell asleep.

Later that day:"Hey, Steven!", yelled Z-gem as he came running into the champions corridor. " Yes?", the former Champion responded. "I'm giving up the title, so you can have your job back." "Why would you quit bei-" He stopped himself after seeing he'd already left. The blue-haired man could only help but sigh as he awaited a new challenger, retaking the throne and title of champion. As Z-gem walked out of Victory Road he had a smirk across his face as he already knew what was waiting for him at home.


End file.
